


【超蝙】偶遇（PWP）

by Lingfengwu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu
Summary: 分级：NC-17Clark Kent╳Batman花粉梗。布鲁斯单方面掉马。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【超蝙】偶遇（PWP）

阴暗潮湿的巷子里，一个身影依靠着墙壁艰难地前进。蝙蝠侠急促地喘着气，身体里的火灼烧着他的四肢百骸，仿佛要将他燃烧殆尽。布鲁斯全身酸软，几乎要摔在地面的水洼里。一个人及时扶住了他。

“你没事吧？”

布鲁斯借力稳住身形，抬头看向眼前的人——一个高大强壮的男人，戴着一副老土的黑色方框眼镜，穿着中规中矩的深蓝色西装，看起来没有恶意，似乎还有些熟悉。好像是他名下的星球日报记者，还采访过他，叫什么……什么来着？布鲁斯晃了晃脑袋，将手里的蝙蝠镖收好。欲火一路烧到了他的脑子，叫他神志不清。布鲁斯挣脱男人的半搂半抱，继续向前走去。

他能明显地感受到自己的体温在不断升高，欲望叫嚣着想要挣脱束缚，逐渐侵占他的意识。他的双腿软得几乎支撑不住自己的身体，下体早已勃起，被紧致的制服勒得生疼。后面也空虚起来，渴望着异物的插入。毒藤女的性爱花粉似乎升了级，他的解毒剂并没有起作用。男人的触碰让他浑身颤栗，他必须尽快离开这里，他不能……

蝙蝠车就在附近，只要开启自动驾驶模式，她就会带他回到他的巢穴，他温暖的居所……

“B...Batman，你看起来需要帮助。”男人踩过潮湿的地面，迅速走到他的身边，看似诚恳地说道。  
“我不需要任何人的帮助。”蝙蝠侠发出低沉嘶哑的声音，也许这能吓走那个多管闲事的大都会记者。  
“可你的状态很不好。”男人坚持不懈地跟着他，似乎不帮到他不会死心。

布鲁斯感到心烦气躁，大都会人都这么热情的吗？他现在无暇顾及男人的真实意图，毫无征兆地将拳头挥向这个愚蠢的大个子。尽管他现在被欲望折磨得没什么力气，眼前的男人也不该这么轻易就挡住了他的攻击。

“听着，”男人将蝙蝠侠按在老旧的墙壁上，双手死死地按着他的肩膀不让他动弹。“我叫克拉克•肯特。我是不会伤害你的，我只想要帮助你。”他的语气很强硬，带着点不容置疑的味道，如同他的行为。布鲁斯还没来得及反击，突然感觉一个火热的东西贴上他的唇，将他体内的火彻彻底底地燃烧起来。

他在吻他。  
一个非哥谭的，多管闲事的人在吻蝙蝠侠。

布鲁斯试着推开他，但他的力气大得惊人，布鲁斯无可奈何。克拉克勾着那条迫不及待缠上他的小舌，攻占蝙蝠侠口腔里的每一寸领土。他知道B中了毒藤女的性爱花粉。但超人不能帮助他，也许克拉克可以。这么想着的克拉克加深了这个吻，直到他怀里的蝙蝠快要喘不过气时才恋恋不舍地放开他。

布鲁斯被吻得晕晕乎乎的，一切都忘得干干净净。仅仅一个热辣的吻并不能满足他，反而激起了更多的欲望。克拉克的吻就像甘甜的清泉一样滋润着他的火热，当这甘霖离开时，布鲁斯下意识地从那水润的双唇间伸出他的舌头寻找它，却听到耳边一声玩味的轻笑。

这笑声瞬间令他清醒了几分，脑海里不由自主地浮现出一个明亮的身影。布鲁斯懊悔地低吟一声，他怎么……怎么能在这种地方和一个普通人亲密，还是在自己快要失控的情况下？该死的，他居然差点被欲望操控，迷失在这不该发生的接触里……

就算不考虑身份暴露的可能性，他也不能随便和什么人乱来。药效越来越明显，他这会儿甚至能感受到自己后穴的粘腻……在事情真的失控之前，他必须立刻——  
像是看出了他的想法，男人把布鲁斯转过身去，让他面对着肮脏老旧的墙壁。他在布鲁斯的腰间摸索着，很快便找到窍门把他的制服褪到大腿根，看着里面印有蝙蝠图案的黑色内裤不禁觉得好笑。克拉克揉了把布鲁斯圆润丰满的屁股，那张不饶人的嘴里立刻泄出一声甜蜜的呻吟，布鲁斯无意识地压低腰线摇晃着自己的大屁股，正正好蹭在克拉克胯下的硬挺上。身后的人瞬间黑了脸，这个淫荡的婊子！

不，不能这样……布鲁斯无力地挣扎着。他是蝙蝠侠，他怎么能被那些下流的臭男人从身后操干，将腥臭的精液射满他的屁股？就算被操，也该是由……由……布鲁斯不敢再继续想下去，那个明亮温暖的身影该是沐浴在阳光下的，怎么能在黑暗的泥沼里跟他做这种事？

只是一想到那个人，布鲁斯的心就空得厉害，就连后面都瘙痒难耐，渴望着被填满，被侵入，被拥有。该死的花粉，一定能影响人的情绪，叫他徒添悲伤。如果不是他，那是谁又有什么区别。只是一场性爱而已，不会威胁到自己的身份。只是一场性而已……布鲁斯的心防渐渐放了下来，在他屁股上的那双手如此灼热，急躁又粗暴，根本容不得他多作他想。就让他就此堕落吧……

泪水静静地从布鲁斯的眼眶滑落，在面具里又湿又粘。感觉到他不再挣扎，克拉克一手按住他的后颈，另一手将手指伸入那个紧致的小洞里。高热的肠道立刻绞紧了他的手指，推拒着他的进入。克拉克叹气，强势地向里探入，粗鲁地搅动起来。

布鲁斯脸颊发烫，被侵入的感觉如此强烈，仿佛全身所有的感觉都集中在那个小洞里。他能感觉到自己湿透了，随着手指的搅动那里不断地分泌出黏液，发出沉闷的水声。克拉克又加入了一根手指，一边转着圈搅动扩张一边模仿性交来回抽插。屁股里的黏液顺着手指被带出来，从会阴流到阴囊，将他的大腿根弄得湿答答的。布鲁斯忍着不让自己发出声来，他是蝙蝠侠，他怎么能——“啊！那……那里……”

克拉克坏心眼地按压布鲁斯的敏感点，好逼出他的呻吟来。明明都湿透了，渴望得要命，却不给他半点反应。该说是蝙蝠的矜持吗？他今天就要打破这张虚伪的面具。看！他已经忍耐不住了，一边摇晃着屁股在克拉克的手指上操自己，一边嘴里呜呜地叫着。

真是个荡妇！穿着蝙蝠衣都能对别的男人张开大腿，对他却冷漠之至。克拉克不得不承认他的心里升腾起浓浓的嫉妒与愤怒来。为什么就他不行？布鲁斯就这么防备自己？他早就知道布鲁斯中了花粉，飘在哥谭上空等着他的呼叫。可他没有，他宁愿被一个陌生男人操也不愿呼叫他的搭档。

但他今晚操定了布鲁斯。如果不是他，布鲁斯韦恩也会去找别的男人。克拉克想到这里便火上心头，狠狠地拍打着布鲁斯的臀肉。白嫩的皮肤上瞬间浮起好几个红印，一个挨一个红了一大片，竟没有半点完好之处。布鲁斯承受不住，在他的禁锢下扭着屁股躲闪。

克拉克只在梦中和想象中见过这样的场景，骄傲的蝙蝠侠在他身下挣扎扭动。可没有哪一次比现在更加真实生动。克拉克也等不及了，他的阴茎硬得发疼，但他不想让布鲁斯为此受伤。因为花粉的缘故，克拉克很快就扩张完毕。他握着自己粗涨的阴茎在布鲁斯的臀缝里上下滑动，将它的头部润湿，接着突然顶住那个一张一合的洞口，慢慢地进入到布鲁斯的身体里。

好热，好紧！布鲁斯的肠道热情地包裹他，依附他，这是它的主人从未有过的姿态。布鲁斯的内里比克拉克想象的还要美妙，他几乎是立刻就控制不住地抽动起来。

好满，好大。布鲁斯的心都被填满，他在被需要，被拥有。那根硕大的阴茎又硬又热，仿佛一块滚烫的烙铁，狠狠地蹂躏他的肠道。就当他……就当他是卡尔好了！布鲁斯不争气地流下了泪水，他的护目镜一片模糊，已经什么都看不到了。

卡尔……卡尔……布鲁斯在心中不断呼叫着那个名字，那个他唯一渴望的人。似乎只有这样，才不至于让他堕入罪恶的深渊。

克拉克发着狠地干他，蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯，他的唯一。和布鲁斯这样亲密，花粉多多少少也影响了他。他只想将布鲁斯紧紧拥在怀中，让他为自己呻吟，落泪。此刻不就是那样吗？他为什么还不满足呢？

布鲁斯很擅长忍耐，他咬破了自己的嘴唇也不愿发出声音，明明被操得爽的不行。克拉克伸了两根手指进他嘴里，玩弄着布鲁斯的舌头，防止他再咬自己。布鲁斯被弄的不舒服，咬他的手指也咬不动，口水不受控制地流了整个下巴。克拉克红着眼操他，专门顶在那一点上。他的囊袋狠狠地拍打着布鲁斯红肿的屁股，火辣辣的疼。水声的空响在死寂的暗巷里回荡，夹杂着布鲁斯发不出来的呻吟呜咽。

太多了……太多了！布鲁斯从来没有经历过这么激烈的性爱，对方仿佛要在此干死蝙蝠侠。肉与肉的结合，两具身体紧紧贴合，布鲁斯的阴茎一直都没被碰过。可他知道，他就要射了。

泪水大量的涌出来，从他的面具下沿流到下巴，沾湿了克拉克的手。是温热的。克拉克也知道他快射了，便更快地操干他。模糊的声音从布鲁斯嘴里发出，克拉克抽出手指，身下的人一阵颤栗，一股粘稠的精液被射了出来。

“卡尔！”  
他听到布鲁斯最后喊道。

克拉克的心突然就紧缩起来，心跳不受控制地加快。Karl？Karol？Hal？不，他确定布鲁斯叫的是Kal，那个他日常能从布鲁斯口中听到，唯一的一个Kal。他叫的那个人是自己。布鲁斯在高潮的时候叫的是他的名字。

这个行为所代表的意义不言而喻。克拉克并不感到惊讶，他们两个都在原地徘徊了太久。

克拉克想说些什么，奈何这只狡猾的蝙蝠自己射完就想跑，克拉克依然硬挺的阴茎就这么被迫离开了让他魂牵梦萦的温柔乡。这个小混蛋，真当普通人治不了他吗？

即使在这样黑暗潮湿的小巷里，克拉克的心中却阳光灿烂，鸟语花香。他要好好地惩罚布鲁斯，哦，说不定对他来说是奖励。

克拉克•心情大好•肯特AKA超人一把抓住准备提裤子的蝙蝠侠，将他面对面抱到自己怀里。哦，那裤子可真麻烦，克拉克毫不犹豫地撕了它。现在，两个人面面相觑，克拉克隔着眼镜，布鲁斯什么也看不清。

怀里的蝙蝠没想到会是这么个走向，已经掏出了自己的蝙蝠镖。性爱已过，花粉的效力还在，论体力他可能比不过这个强壮有力的傻大个。布鲁斯的下身凉飕飕的，屁股抵在那根凶猛的巨物上。并非是他爽完就跑（没错就是），只是他真的该回家了。

蝙蝠侠威胁的话还没说出口，不远处突然传来了脚步声，正是朝着他们的方向而来。几个小混混喝完酒约定着去哪里打牌，完全没注意到前方巷子里的一切。布鲁斯几乎立刻就清醒了过来，万一被看到，他堂堂黑暗恐惧蝙蝠侠被一个男人抱着操，那他的颜面就全丢尽了！原来蝙蝠侠也不过是一个挨操的婊子，谁还会怕他。

布鲁斯的脑子都被操出去了，一时竟不知如何应对，只能抓住对方的肩膀，仿佛在期待着什么。克拉克看着他难得一见的表情，突然就起了心思。他向前一步，让布鲁斯的背靠在墙上，一手搂住布鲁斯的一条大腿，另一手捂住布鲁斯裸露在外的嘴唇不让他发出声音。布鲁斯为了保持平衡不得不紧紧抱住克拉克，而克拉克借着这姿势开始不管不顾地操他。

越来越近，那几个人就快走到眼前。巷子里一片黑暗，一点光都渗不进来。可这巷子又如此狭小，万一他们打算走这条路……

“那又怎么样？我才不会怕他。他只是被夸大了而已。”  
“并没有夸大，他比所有人想象的还要厉害！反正我是不敢面对他。”  
“只有做了恶事的人才会怕他！”  
……

交谈声仿佛就在耳边，他们就快走近了。布鲁斯屏住了呼吸，肠道不由自主地紧缩起来，害得克拉克不禁低喘一声。他报复性地狠狠顶撞了几下布鲁斯，泄出的呻吟就这么回荡在空荡的小巷里。那几个人听见声响，肉体拍打的声音无论如何也藏不住——克拉克太凶狠了。

“操！死基佬，真他妈恶心！”一群人骂骂咧咧地绕开了，没有人看见他们。

人还没有走远，克拉克就放开了捂住他的手，双手抱紧了布鲁斯开始全心全意地操干起来。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”克拉克忍不住呢喃他的名字。布鲁斯的双腿死死缠绕着他毫无掩饰地接纳他。

布鲁斯已经完全听不到克拉克在说什么，他的所感所想只有屁股里的那根灼热的阴茎，射过一轮还不肯放过他。花粉的影响依旧强烈，布鲁斯沉溺在汹涌的爱欲里，无法自拔。

恍惚间，他仿佛看到了那个人，他心中的那个人。交给他，一切都交给他好了。布鲁斯这样想着，混浊的意识逐渐消散，疲惫地晕了过去。

克拉克又抽插了一会儿才再一次射出来。他还没操够，当然了，永远都操不够。

天色渐亮，黑暗缓缓褪去，远处的天空浮起一层飘渺的蓝。等他醒来后克拉克一定会好好地质问他。但现在，他该拿这只沉睡的蝙蝠怎么办呢？

End.


End file.
